


Numb

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an alternate universe where you can't feel anything (physically) until you touch your soulmate for the first time.</p>
<p>There's also a Brocedes verse set in the same universe, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4399034">Commitment</a>, written by the wonderfully talented NighfireRed, which is definitely worth a read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sensitive

"I don't want a soulmate," Nico says petulantly, "I'm quite happy with my life as it is," he says for what feels like the millionth time.

"You're missing out, don't you want to know what it's like to feel things," his mum says, this is a frequent conversation, he's glad he's moving out, moving away. "When I met your father I was so shocked by the feeling of his hand on my arm that I actually fainted, why would you deny yourself that?"

"What if they're a horrible person, someone I don't get on with?" Nico says, hoping that this will be the last time he has to have this conversation.

"That's not the way it works honey," his mum says, saddened and confused by her son's refusal to take off his gloves and at least try and find his soulmate.

It's not unheard of for people to wear gloves to avoid finding their soulmate. Nico really feels that he's better off this way, who would want to feel pain if they got the choice?

*****

"Mum, when will I find my soulmate?" Esteban asks, the same question he's asked almost everyday since he was old enough to understand the concept of soulmates. It's everywhere now, on tv, in books, the internet is filled with people looking for their soulmates and yet no-one knows what the pattern is. All anyone knows is that when you touch your soulmate, true skin on skin contact, you finally get to feel, actually touch things and feel them and to Esteban that sounds like the most wonderful thing in the world.

Esteban has spent years dreaming about that first touch, a stroke of the hand, what their lips would feel like pressed against his. And now he's got his first job, he's moving away from home and it's all so exciting.

*****

"Good morning and welcome to F1 Architecture," says the cheery human resources person; they're going through an endless list of things about the company policies and blah blah blah. Nico knows the chance of him remembering any of this is slim so he makes a note of where they all are on the company internet and lets his mind wander.

Esteban's trying to focus on what they're saying but he just can't take his eyes off the blond sitting in the row in front of him. He's tall and handsome, soulful blue eyes and even though they've not touched yet Esteban feels that he might be his soulmate.

"…and this is your office." Esteban peers in and he nearly faints when he sees the handsome guy from earlier sitting in there. "All the juniors have to share, you'll be sharing with Nico since you're working on the same project," and with that they disappear leaving Esteban just lurking in the doorway to his own office.

This is my chance, Esteban thinks, I can shake his hand and I'll know if he's my soulmate, his own soul is practically dancing at the thought of touching him, feeling him.

"Hi, I'm Esteban," he says, putting his hand out to shake but his excitement is short lived when he sees that Nico is wearing gloves.

"Nico, nice to meet you," he says with a smile, and it's a lovely smile Esteban thinks but he has to fight to keep the disappointment off his face. He doesn't really want to wait any longer to feel his soulmate but just looking at Nico he knows he's worth the wait.

*****

"My mum's coming to visit this weekend," Nico says with a sigh, he and Esteban have been working together for six months and they're close friends and flatmates. "So I'll sleep on the sofa and she can have my room, just whatever you do don't mention soulmates."

Esteban nods in agreement, he knows Nico's views on soulmates and he knows that his Mum's insistence that he tries to find his soulmate only annoys him. Lately Esteban's been thinking about how he could _accidentally_ touch Nico, he feels deep down that Nico is his soulmate, that they're meant to be together but Nico's so careful when it comes to physical contact that it's difficult. He even considered waiting until he was asleep and then trying but he's not that kind of person and he doesn't want his soulmate to feel pressured.

*****

"So have you met your soulmate yet?" Nico's Mum asks Esteban, he's just got home and she hasn't even said _hi_ or _how are you today?_ Just straight into soulmates, he can already see Nico getting angry.

"No, but I'm happy with everything at the moment, I'm going to be supervising a new project at work so I'll be really busy with that," Esteban says, hoping that this is enough to change the subject from soulmates.

"I thought you two might be soulmates and Nico was just scared to admit he was wrong," Nico's mum carries on, effectively ignoring everything Esteban had just said.

"Mum," Nico scolds, "Don't you want to hear about the new project I'm working on?" He and Esteban have been picked to be leaders on new projects, it means they're not working together anymore but it's a promotion, a chance to really show off their skills.

The rest of the evening is quiet, Esteban slinks off to his room to prepare for his new project on Monday and even over the sound of his music he can hear Nico's Mum bugging him about his soulmate.

*****

"Morning everyone, I'm Esteban and together we're going to be working on the Hinwil renovation project," he says, knowing his mum would so proud if she could see him now, confidently talking to a room full of people. "It's an old factory that's going to be turned into flats, so a few of us will have to visit the site this morning and then we can plan the best way to covert it for the client."

Esteban picks a couple of volunteers to visit the site with him, he's left the rest of his team looking over the client's requirements, and while they're heading down to the parking garage he wonders if Nico's project is going as smoothly.

*****

"Hi, I'm Nico," he says, as five people stare back at him expectantly, he's made a powerpoint but it's just him reading from the slides and he can see his team getting bored. Just when he thinks he might die of boredom himself someone barges into the room, breathing heavily as though they've been running.

"Hi, is this the Kingfisher project?" the new arrival says, he has a soft accent and a slightly wry smile.

"Uh, yeah," Nico replies, confusion causing his face to wrinkle up.

"I'm Paul, I've just got a call this morning saying I was assigned to this but my car broke down and I had to jog to work!" he says, and he gets a chuckle from some of the other people in the room. "So what have I missed?" he says. Nico's relieved to have a chance to start over, ditch the powerpoint, talk about the project in his own words and it's strangely easy to talk to his team now that Paul's there, in fact in his mind he's talking just to Paul.

When Nico's finished explaining the project he asks if anyone has any questions, but he's not prepared for what gets asked.

"Who's up for a wee team night out? Celebrate the new project!" asks Paul, and the reaction seems to be overwhelmingly in favour. "So are you coming boss?" Paul says mockingly and Nico thinks of lots of reasons why he shouldn't; he's their supervisor not their friend, he doesn't like crowded places that have a high chance of people touching him, but he doesn't want to be seen as boring or not part of the team so reluctantly he says yes.

Once they're actually in the pub Nico's relieved, it's a place with lots of space, the music's not too loud and it turns out the team are all really nice now that he's got a chance to chat to them. The evening's going well until the music gets cranked up and they're trying to get Nico to dance.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Paul says with a grin, he grabs Nico's hand and drags him to the dance floor. He's surrounded by people, all bumping into him, hands grabbing at him, he's struggling to breathe, clawing his way out of the crowd and towards the bathroom.

Nico's sat on what must be the filthiest bathroom floor he's ever come across, but he's got space to breathe and it's quiet so he can tolerate that. His head is slumped forwards on his knees; he's forcing himself to take deep breaths, trying to focus on calming things. He's so focussed on keeping calm that he doesn't hear someone come into the bathroom.

He _feels_ someone run their hand through his hair, resting their hand on the back of his neck. He's not sure that he can look up, he's frozen with all the sensations that are shooting through his body, it's electrifying and terrifying all at the same time, half of him wants to run and never look back, the other half wants to see who it is that can make him feel this way.

Another hand is stroking the side of his face and it feels so good that he wants to nuzzle against it, the soft yet slightly rough feeling of their fingers. As he tilts his head he closes his eyes, he can't bear to see who it is he's meant to spend his life with, not yet, he just wants to luxuriate in the feeling of their touch right now, he'll worry about everything else later.

"I guess you can take your gloves off now," says a familiar soft accent and Nico's heart races, ever since he saw Paul this morning he's felt a strange pull towards him, he thought it was just nerves but now he knows it was a sign, the universe trying to tell him that his soulmate was close.

"Are you ok?" Paul asks, his voice dripping with concern, his hands still seeking out any bit of Nico's skin to stroke him, comfort him.

Nico is so overwhelmed with all of this that he can't speak, can't open his eyes, can't even move his hand to feel his soulmate.

Paul takes a deep breath and takes his hands away, Nico knows this must have taken him every ounce of self-control to deprive himself of this feeling. He feels Paul move and the door creaks open and closed.

*****

Esteban's been sitting in the flat waiting for Nico to come home, it's not like they're joined at the hip but they're both always so busy with work that they're pretty much all each other has here in the city. He knows that Nico's a grown up but a text would have been nice.

He hears the front door, he tries not to run towards it and ends up almost tripping over his feet, stumbling into the hall to see a drunk and confused Nico slumped against the wall. Esteban runs over to comfort Nico, cradling him in his arms. He's so concerned with Nico's well being that he doesn't notice he can't feel Nico, he's not his soulmate.

Strong coffee is brewing and Esteban's trying to make Nico tell him what's happened.

Nico takes off his gloves and holds Esteban's hand. "I can feel you, it's so strange, you're softer than you look," babbles Nico, but Esteban's blood runs cold because he can't feel anything, Nico's not his soulmate.

Esteban mentally gives himself a slap, Nico's still his best friend and he needs to support him, it's what friends do, so he pushes away all his feelings of rejection, of pain and tries to get Nico to talk.

"You know you can tell me anything, you're my friend and I care for you," Esteban says softly, "If you want to talk I'll listen, or I can just hold you until you fall asleep."

Once Nico starts talking it all comes out, how Paul's his soulmate, how he freaked out about it, didn't even look at him, just ran away, ran home to Esteban. He doesn't know what he'll say to Paul tomorrow at work but he knows that he wants more, wants him.

Esteban puts Nico to bed, they'll only get a few hours sleep but it's better than nothing, and then quietly cries himself to sleep at the injustice of it all, Nico didn't even want a soulmate and now he's found Paul, handed to him on a silver platter by the universe.

*****

"I thought you could do with a wee caffeine boost this morning!" Paul says cheerily while shoving a coffee into Nico's hand.

"Uh, thanks… um, about last night," Nico stammers, he can't believe Paul's looking so calm about this, he wants to ask him a million questions, know everything about him, know every inch of him.

Paul tenderly reaches out to stroke Nico's hand, the lightest of touches that sends a myriad of sensations through his whole body. "We can talk over lunch, if you want?" Paul offers cautiously, not sure if it's something Nico would actually want.

"Yes," Nico says, and although it's just one word it holds so many possibilities, a whole future opened up ahead of them.

*****

Esteban's checking the final plans for his project, he's meeting with the site manager tomorrow so that they can start the actual works, he hates to bring work home with him but he just wants everything to go smoothly. Paul's cooking and Nico's setting the table, he can't believe how happy Nico is, how quickly his relationship has progressed. It was only a few weeks before Paul spent most of his nights here, a few more and he'd moved in and now, just six months after they met they're talking about getting married, making their bond official.

He was envious at first but he knows no-one but a soulmate can truly make someone happy, as much as he loves Nico he could never have given him what Paul has. It's liberated him in a way, forced him to make new friends, get out more; he's decided that he'll find his soulmate when the universe wants him to so he's focused his energy elsewhere, although it hasn't stopped him wearing short sleeved tops and shorts.

*****

"Mr. Pérez?" Asks Esteban, he's been patiently waiting for twenty minutes for the site manager.

When he catches sight of the man he's here to meet something stirs in his soul, a slight murmur that Esteban can't quite put his finger on.

"Yes, I'm Sergio Pérez. I'm sorry for being late, my car broke down and I had to jog to get here!" he says, but he doesn't expect the manic burst of laughter from Esteban.

Once Esteban is calm he tries to explain, "Sorry, it's silly, my best friend, that's pretty much the first thing his soulmate ever said to him."

Sergio laughs and says "you never know!"

Esteban smiles, he pulls himself together and goes back into 'business mode'. All work talk, no jokes; just make sure everything's correct. He finds himself unable to fully concentrate, intrigued by Sergio and his slightly scruffy curls, the almost imperceptible freckles on his face and his smile, it's a smile that warms Esteban's soul.

"I look forwards to working with you," Esteban says once they've sorted out all the details. They shake hands and go their separate ways.

As Esteban drives back to the office, he's thinks about Sergio, wishes he'd asked a few more questions, got some more information about him, there's something intriguing about him. But then again he's not his soulmate so what's the point?

*****

"You have to come, it's Mexican night!" shrieks Paul, he's already in party mode, "You never know who you might meet!" Nico playfully shoves Paul but it disintegrates into them stroking and kissing each other on the sofa.

Nico finally comes up for air and Esteban realises he's just been standing and staring at them while they make out, he makes a move for his room but Nico follows.

"I'm sorry, we're trying not to be _too_ affectionate in front of you," says Nico softly, but it makes Esteban feel like a bad friend.

"I'm happy for you two, don't change because of me," Esteban says while Nico holds his hand, he wonders what it's like to feel things. "it gives me hope that even you, Mr. I Don't Want A Soulmate, found yours when you weren't even looking," he says with a big grin, "Hopefully the universe will do the same for me."

"Come on then, pick a nice shirt and lets go to the bar!" says Nico, he kisses Esteban's cheek and even though Esteban appreciates the gesture, he feels nothing.

*****

There are cheap tequila shots and sombrero hats everywhere, there's even piñata's hanging from the ceiling. The bar is a strange clichéd version of Mexican culture but at least it's good tequila, thinks Esteban.

They've met up with a few other friends but they've all brought their soulmates, it seems that everywhere Esteban looks he's surrounded by happy couples, all with their equally adorable _how we met_ stories. As the night wears on the couples get tipsier and more affectionate and Esteban ends up at the bar alone, slowly drinking his beer, when he sees a familiar face.

"Drinking alone?" Sergio asks.

"No, I'm with all those sickening couples over there," Esteban mocks, "I just needed a break from all that," he says, pointing to Paul and Nico. Nico's actually on Paul's lap while they're kissing and Paul's hands are wandering their way down Nico's body. "It's bad enough that I live with them both," he snorts.

"I know the feeling," Sergio says with a weary tone, "all my friends seem to have found their soulmates."

Esteban puts a hand out to comfort him, it's nothing but a gesture, he can't feel Sergio but he just wants him to know that he's not alone. "We could hang out sometime if you like, two soulmate-less Mexicans drinking beer and watching some football!" Esteban says, and he's relieved when Sergio accepts his offer, it would be nice to have a friend that doesn't have his soulmate yet either.

*****

"…so I left Nico sitting in this dirty bathroom and I started panicking I thought maybe it was one of those rare cases where they're your soulmate but you're not their soulmate back, it was the longest night of my life waiting to see him at work the next day, but then he agreed to go out with me!" Paul says as he beams at Nico, Esteban's heard this story _many_ times before but now Sergio's here Paul's got a new audience for his amazing tale of how he met Nico.

"Paul picked an all-you-can-eat buffet for lunch and I knew then, that he had to be my soulmate!" Nico says with a big grin, his love of food is legendary. Esteban still amazes at how much he can eat and still be skinny.

Nico and Paul settle on the sofa to watch a movie and Sergio helps Esteban clear the dishes. When they're in the kitchen Esteban says "I'm sorry about Paul, everyone he meets he has to tell the story to, how it was love at first sight, how he knew Nico was his soulmate before they touched…" Esteban's waving his arms frantically as he says this, mimicking Paul when he talks.

"It's ok. They're both nice guys, when I find my soulmate I'm going to tell the whole world about it too!" says Sergio. Esteban's amazed at how well they get on; it's more than just a shared language and culture, although it's nice not to have to speak English all the time.

"Do you want to join us?" asks Nico. There's a cheesy 'soulmates that keep missing each other' film on and Esteban looks at Sergio, he'd rather not watch a film about soulmates but he'd stay if Sergio wanted to. The slight shake of Sergio's head is all it takes for Esteban to refuse their offer and he leads Sergio to his room.

Kings of Leon is playing quietly and Esteban and Sergio are talking away. Sergio's so easy to talk to, to be around, they end up talking about everything except soulmates; they have a strict no talking about soulmates policy when they're together. It seemed such a good idea when they first met, both surrounded by soulmates but now Esteban wants to ask Sergio if he feels anything towards him. He's constantly aware of the adrenaline running through his body, making his soul restless when Sergio is around, as though the universe is trying to tell him something.

The noise of two people clearly having sex cuts through the calm and Sergio says he should be going. Esteban sees him to the door and hugs him goodbye, an empty gesture for them, imitating those who can feel, when their faces lightly touch and Esteban thinks he felt something, a tiny spark, a little rush of warmth but when he holds Sergio's hand he feels nothing.

It doesn't stop him worrying all night about it, did he really feel something or is it just him mind playing tricks on him. He's wanted a soulmate for so long it's agonising to wait for them and Sergio's so nice; he would be thrilled if he had someone like Sergio as his soulmate, someone who complements him.

*****

Esteban's pushed the memory of his almost feeling with Sergio out of his mind. It was weeks ago and since then there's definitely been no other feelings, he's been using any excuse to touch Sergio, hoping for even the tiniest of feelings, but he's got nothing.

He even managed to convince Sergio to go to the beach with him and that he should really put some sunscreen on, and being the good friend that he is, Esteban helped him with that. So Esteban's touched nearly every inch of Sergio and still nothing.

*****

Paul and Nico are away for the weekend, Esteban's got the place to himself so he's lazing about on the sofa watching tv and eating pizza. He's still in his pyjamas when he hears a knock at the door.

Sergio's at the door and he looks a little amused by Esteban's pyjamas, it's now two in the afternoon, but he mostly just looks upset.

"I know we said no soulmate talk but my mum called to tell me my sisters just found her soulmate, so that's all my brothers and sisters bonded except for me and I just…" Sergio trails off, he doesn't want to burden his friend but he's the only one who understands, who doesn't make him feel bad about it. Esteban lets him into the flat and goes to make some coffee, when he comes back he sits close to Sergio and wraps the fleecy blanket around them both, a soft cocoon against the world.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Esteban asks gently.

"I just want to meet my soulmate so badly, half just to stop my mum talking about it but mostly because I want to be happy, I want to make someone else happy," Sergio says and there's years of frustration hiding behind those words.

"You know you make me happy!" Esteban says with a cheeky smile, hoping it'll lighten the mood. It's true; Sergio makes every bit of his soul happy. Except for the part that seems to be involved in the bonding of soulmates and that just seems so cruel.

Sergio looks at him strangely before speaking, "You know I thought I felt you once, just the lightest of touches but I must have imagined it," he says, the pain clear in his voice.

Esteban's heart is racing, it's too much of a coincidence that they both felt it; they can't both be imagining things. His mouth goes dry and he doesn't know what he wants to say, all he wants is to feel him, touch him. "I felt you, I wasn't crazy, I really felt you, this tiny spark on my cheek" Esteban says, tears are starting to fall down his face and he's stroking his own face trying to remember what it was like to feel Sergio.

Confusion is written all over Sergio's face and he doesn't know what to do. He's always been told that you know you've found your soulmate because the first time you touch you can feel each other. He's spent many sleepless nights wishing Esteban was his soulmate but how cruel would that be to have a relationship where you can't feel the person you love, that you're bonded to.

It hurts Sergio to see Esteban cry, he would do anything to make him happy and he slowly moves closer to lick away Esteban's tears. He tastes the saltiness of his tears but he feels nothing else. They sit cradled together in silence, both cursing a universe that would do this to them.

Esteban still looks like he could burst into tears at any moment and Sergio offers to stay and sleep next to him so at least he'll not be alone.

*****

Light streams into Esteban's room and as he slowly wakes up he feels that his arm is numb where Sergio's been lying on it. He's still half awake and the magnitude of it hasn't dawned on him yet. As he moves his arm he feels pain shooting along the whole limb combined with the soft feathery touches of Sergio's hair on his skin.

"I CAN FEEL YOU!" Esteban screams and Sergio wakes with such a fright that he thinks there must be something wrong. Sergio looks around expecting to see a fire or a burglar but all he sees is Esteban shaking his arm, delighting in the shooting pains as the blood returns.

"I can feel you!" Esteban repeats and now it's said at a reasonable volume the meaning of the words finally sink in. Sergio runs his hand along Esteban's arm and feels every hair brushing against him, it feels like there are sparks flowing between them where their skin touches and the feeling is so overwhelming that Sergio ends up staring at his hands as though they have magical powers.

Esteban's the first to come to terms with all of this, he doesn't care how this has happened, all that matters now is that he can feel. He slowly lets his hands explore, staring at Sergio intently to make sure he's ok with all of it. He strokes the side of Sergio's face, memorising every bit, savouring the silky softness of his hair. As his hand approaches the lips Sergio tenderly kisses his hand and the moistness of his lips are wonderful but at the same time Esteban wants more.

He moves in for a kiss and it's just the most amazing thing, Sergio's lips on his, the rush of so many new feelings all mingling together in ecstasy. It's not long before their clothes are all gone and they truly get to explore every inch of their soulmate, both of them enchanted with the pleasure they get from touching and knowing that their soulmate is feeling the same overpowering sensations.

*****

"I still can't believe it," says Sergio, "You’re my soulmate," and he has the biggest, most content smile as he says it. He doesn't care that it's not like in the movies, that allegedly amazing love at first touch, all that matters is that they are happy.

It's Sunday evening and they've spent the whole day in bed caressing each other, still getting used to this new sense that they suddenly have, the power of touch.

Eventually they get as far as the shower and the feeling of warm water running over their skin for the first time is almost orgasmic and once they begin to stroke and kiss each other it's not long before they both reach their climax.

*****

"Hey, we're home," Nico calls out, waking Esteban and Sergio up, they'd decided to get a early night after all of today's excitement.

Esteban shoots out from his room and gives Nico the biggest hug, stroking his hair and kissing his cheek. Paul looks on in confusion and says, "I think you'll find he's mine," in his usual slightly sarcastic tone.

"I found my soulmate! I finally found them!" Esteban shrieks, the excitement starting all over again as he talks about it. "It's Sergio!" He carries on and both Paul and Nico really look confused now.

"How? Why didn't you feel anything before now?" Nico asks, confusion wrinkling his face.

"I don't know! I don't care! I'm so happy! I've finally found my soulmate!" Esteban leaves them looking shocked and confused and goes back to bed beside Sergio.

*****

For the first few weeks Esteban and Sergio were inseparable, unable to keep their hands off each other, which made for some quite awkward site visits, the two of them wandering around holding hands and kissing in half built rooms. Although everyone who's found their soulmate knows what that first rush of feelings is like, everything's so new and interesting.

Once Nico had come home to find Esteban rolling around on the carpet, caught up in the feeling of the long thick strands of fluffy wool. At least he'd had clothes on.

Now that the newness of the feelings has dulled, it's given them a chance to really explore the depths of pleasure together. A chance; to discover all the little things that brings their soulmate to the very edge of a nirvana like bliss, through the tiniest of touches, a carefully placed lick or kiss and even the scrape of a fingernail or the nibble of teeth. And the most joyful thing of all, thinks Esteban, is that he gets to share it all with his soulmate, _his soulmate_.


	2. Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a sequel but there’s too much backstory so I’ve added it as a second chapter (it makes sense that way).

Esteban's hugging his mother, crying on her shoulder. He's not cried this much since his great-grandmother died. But these are a different kind of tears. Tears of joy. This is the first time that he's seen his mother since he found his soulmate. This is the first time that's been able to feel her, how soft her hair is, the texture of her skin, it's overwhelming. He hadn't expected it to affect him so much but he just couldn't hold back his emotions.

They're standing in the doorway at his parents' house, Sergio stood behind him, fidgeting with his hair as he wonders what he should do. Esteban had planned to properly introduce Sergio, he's been so excited for him to meet his parents after all this time, but he knows that Sergio will understand. Sergio's parents are the next people they're going to visit while they're home.

It's a busy couple of weeks that they have lined up, it's been over a year since Esteban was home and it's been even longer for Sergio. So there's lot of family and friends to visit. It's a fortunate coincidence that their friends, Nico and Paul, are getting married in Las Vegas in a couple of weeks. So at least it means that it saves them the long-haul flights twice this year, ten or more hours flying combined with the furore at the airport before and after, is not Esteban's idea of fun. But being home and seeing his best friend get married definitely makes it all worth it.

"So tell us how you met," Esteban's mum asks, once the introductions are done and everyone's got a coffee and some cake. His brothers and sisters are all there with their soulmates (who all have amazingly cute stories about how they met).

For a split second Esteban considers lying, telling them that it was their first touch that sealed their fates but it seems wrong somehow. Esteban knows that deep down he's grateful for the time to get to know Sergio before having to deal with the consequences of being soulmates. But he's been made aware by many people that it's not considered 'normal'. Nico and Paul have been nothing but understanding; happy that they're happy but some of his other friends and colleagues have been less accepting.

One of the guys that he works with, Adrian, had even called Esteban a fake, and then stabbed him with a fork when he wasn't looking trying to catch him out. He apologised profusely when Esteban screamed out but it had still hurt, both physically and emotionally. Although Adrian was really sorry when he found out that his new project supervisor was Paul; he doesn't tolerate these kinds of things at the best of times, and he made Adrian's life a little less bearable for a while.

"Sergio was the site manager on my first project," Esteban says, unsure of if he wants to be telling this story. Sergio, sensing his hesitation, takes his hand. The warmth is comforting and Esteban traces along Sergio's scar with his thumb. It's an old scar from when he started working on building sites; he'd joked that as much as he'd wanted to find his soulmate, he's glad that he didn't meet Esteban until after that.

"That must have been so embarrassing! All those people watching!" Esteban's sister, Clara, screams out. She'd met her soulmate when accepting a package, he was the delivery man.

"No. I didn't feel anything then," Esteban says, "but we became good friends and I thought that was all we'd ever be." He looks at Sergio before saying, "That was good enough, just to have you in my life. But then fate stepped in and made us soulmates and then everything was perfect."

Sergio blushes as Esteban kisses him, the merest brush of the lips but neither of them are really into public displays of affection. Esteban's trying not to worry about how his parents will take it.

"Fate knows what it's doing," Esteban's mum says, "it was just waiting for you to be ready." It's said in such a way that it's deemed explanation enough, although no-one really knows how soulmates work. There's lots of theories from the scientific to the just plain absurd but none have ever been proven. Not that it matters why it happens, Esteban's just glad that it does. The rest of the conversation is less fraught, mainly a lot of questions to Sergio about himself and his family.

"So are you going to make your bond official?" Esteban's dad asks, not that it's required anymore. In fact some cynical people might say that it's just about money rather than anything else, since there's no way to test for soulmates, so all it does is register your claim and in return you get a piece of paper. But for a lot of people, Esteban included, it's so much more than that, it's a chance to celebrate your happiness with those closest to you, to show the world how proud you are to have them as your soulmate and it does make some things easier, like adoption, compared to unmarried couples.

"Uh, we haven't talked about it yet," Esteban stammers, it's come up in conversation a few times with Nico and Paul doing it but they've not yet had the 'do you want to?' conversation.

"There's no pressure from us, we're not that kind of family," Esteban's dad says, a thinly veiled dig of some of their in-laws who insisted that bonds should be formalised when it's not really the most important thing.

Later, once his siblings have gone home and his parents have gone to bed leaving him and Sergio alone, Sergio ends up confessing that his parents will want them to make their bond official.

"Would it be such a bad thing?" Esteban asks, "I'm happy for the whole world to know about us," he adds, "and I'm so glad that you're my soulmate." He dives in for a kiss, their first proper kiss of the day, a passionate kiss with lots of moaning that descends in to groping and then there's a hand sliding into his loose fitting pyjama bottom, teasing at his already hard cock. "My parents are in the next room," Esteban hisses, but Sergio just shushes him.

"You'll have to be quiet then," Sergio whispers, and Esteban can hear him smirking as he ducks his head under the covers.

There's soft lips wrapped around his cock, working away as Esteban pulls a pillow over his face, since they've got the flat to themselves they've near had to worry about staying quiet, and for a guy normally described as 'shy' or 'quiet', Esteban's loud in the bedroom. Even with a pillow muffling his moans the still echo around the quiet house, the lateness of the hour and the stillness outside emphasising every little whimper and his hushed pleas for more.

Sergio reappears with a big smile on his face, satisfied that Esteban's content. As Esteban hauls him up for a kiss he notices the damp patch on Sergio's boxers, he loves that sometimes Sergio can come just from pleasing him and he kisses him sloppily before curling around him, leaving Sergio to switch of the bedside lamp.

*****

A couple of thousand miles away Paul switches a lamp on, he should be excited but he's sick with worry. Nico's mum is a lot to handle and she's stressing Nico out, but there's no way to do this without them now and they're all here expecting a ceremony. It's not that he's unhappy about Nico being his soulmate, just the opposite, but all of this is starting to take its toll. He wishes he could call it all off, have it all go back to the way it was before but he knows it's past that point now, if he was to say not now it would ruin their beautiful relationship and apart from the stress of this, it's a good solid bond that they have. At least by doing it here in Las Vegas rather than in Germany it means that they can keep it all small, close family only, and Esteban's like a little brother to Nico and since they're also good friends, he doesn't mind him being included in the ceremony.

"Morning gorgeous," Nico mumbles, as he wakes up. Paul's exhausted, he didn't sleep well, but he's going to have to try and put a brave face on it.

"Morning sexy," Paul chirps, it sounds fake and forced in his mind, but it makes Nico smile, which actually does make him feel better and Nico does seem to miraculously wake up every morning looking perfect, whereas Paul, even with his short hair, tends to look like he's been dragged through a hedge backwards, with a little bit of crusted drool just to top it all off.

"Did you sleep well?" Nico asks. As he stretches, showing off each glorious muscle and a not so small bulge in his pyjama bottoms. Nico smiles when he sees that Paul's eyes are locked on his early morning erection. "What would you like?" Nico says, with a grin that makes Paul just want to spend forever basking in its glory. Paul just wants to be fucked senseless by Nico, forget about all this chaos for a little while, but there's not time. They've not got long until they're due to meet Nico's family for breakfast, Paul's family aren't arriving until next week.

Paul doesn't answer, instead he slides a hand down Nico's pyjamas and Nico reciprocates in kind, lips drawn to each other's as their hands work away, muffling the gasps and moans. It's only a few minutes before they're both coming but it feels like much longer to Paul, he lies sated and content in Nico's arms, enjoying every kiss pressed to his neck, the feel of fingers running over his back all making him feel loved and cared for.

Nico's second alarm goes off, the one that means they have just enough time to get a shower and get dressed before going to meet Nico's parents for breakfast. They're going to meet them at the hotel's all-you-can-eat buffet, which although it won't make Nico's parents any more bearable, at least Nico will be happy with the food.

*****

Sergio's decided it would be nice to drive from Esteban's home to his own and then from there they can fly up to Las Vegas. It's been a nice week visiting Esteban's family, they're ever so lovely, although he knows Esteban had to get it from somewhere and they've really made him feel like part of the family. And they've made it clear that they're happy no matter what they decide to do about making their bond official. Sergio can only hope that his parents will be equally understanding. Sergio would love to get married but only if it's what Esteban and him want, not because they feel they should do it.

The traffic comes to a halt as they approach the outskirts of Sergio's home city, Guadalajara, and he apologises for it even though there's nothing he can do about it.

"So do you want to make our bond official?" Sergio asks. He wishes that he'd said something a few nights ago when Esteban had made a big speech about how he was proud that Sergio was his soulmate but he was so overcome with feelings that he just couldn't find the words. When Esteban doesn't respond immediately Sergio adds, "I don't mind either way, as long as you're happy then I'm happy." Because Sergio's driving, he's wisely chosen not to take his eyes off the road, so he can't see the gigantic smile forming on Esteban's face.

"Yes!" Esteban yells, "Of course I want to make it official!" He'd been considering asking before but he knows that Sergio's parents would insist on it, and he didn't think that Sergio was interested in it because of that. "But…" Esteban says, and he doesn't see the look of panic in Sergio's eyes, "I don't want to announce it until after Nico and Paul have formalised their bond. I don't want to take away from their big day."

"I wouldn't do that," Sergio says, but his words cause him a stab of pain. Esteban didn't mean it as an accusation but it felt like one. He may have accidentally told everyone that a mutual friend of theirs had found their soulmate before they wanted to announce it but it was a misunderstanding, and he apologised profusely to Sam. In the end Sam forgave him and he's learned his lesson, but Esteban's got a habit of reminding him about it. Although in this case it's not intentional. It's lucky that Sam and his soulmate, Jean-Eric, are still going strong so that makes things less awkward, if it wasn't going well the odds are that Sergio and Sam would no longer be friends.

"Nico's mum is a bit over-the-top about the whole soulmates thing," Esteban says, trying to change the subject, "so he's going to be really stressed about everything." Esteban then cringes at what he's just said, he knows that Sergio's really nervous about seeing his parents and explaining it all to them. From what he's said his parent are definitely on the traditional side.

Things have changed, it's no longer necessary to make bonds official, partly to try and stop any discrimination against non-bonded couples. Those who choose not to be with their soulmate, or don't want to find them, but also for the bonded couples who don't want everyone to know about their relationships, like celebrities. There's very few of them but it's much fairer this way, although it doesn't stop some people clinging to the old ways but once the bond is made official there's no going back, it's forever. It doesn't stop them from seeking another but the records will always show that they are soulmates.

"I'm sorry my love, I know you're worried about your parents too, but I'll be by your side no matter what," Esteban says, he reaches a hand out to rest on Sergio's knee.

"I know, I'm hoping that they'll be okay with all of this," Sergio says, "and I don't want to tell them that we've decided to make our bond official yet."

"There's no hurry," Esteban says, and he means it. He doesn't want Sergio to feel pressured into it, or worse still, trapped in their relationship.

"It's just if we tell them now they'll expect us to do it straight away," Sergio sighs, he's dreading the actual ceremony and all the planning that goes with it, but it'll be worth it to get married to his soulmate.

Eventually they arrive at Sergio's parents' house. Sergio's not at all overwhelmed by being able to feel his family, and the introductions are quite formal. There's no small talk and they're straight into asking if they're going to get married.

"We've not decided yet," Sergio says, and Esteban can hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Well, are you soulmates or not?" Sergio's mum asks.

"We are definitely soulmates." Sergio looks at Esteban as he says this, "but making everything official is a big decision. It's not something to be rushed."

"Honey, if he's really your soulmate you'd be happy to make it official." Sergio's mum carries on with the traditional arguments as to why they should do it.

"Mum," Sergio says, with his jaw clenched, interrupting his mum's spiel about marriage. "Whether we make our bond formal or no, Esteban is my soulmate, and if you're not happy with that then we'll just leave." Sergio stands up to leave and Esteban shuffles after him.

Esteban's expecting Sergio's dad to say something but he just sat nodding as his wife spoke, neither try and stop them leaving. Sergio storms out and goes to get into the driver's seat but Esteban can see his hand trembling with rage as he tries to open the car door and there are tears starting to form in his eyes. Esteban takes the keys from Sergio before leading him to the passenger side. He wants to comfort him but it'll all be easier once they're away from here, so he presses a kiss to Sergio's forehead and mumbles a few comforting words, before taking them to Antonio's house.

Sergio's brother has a nice house, immaculately maintained and there's an array of kids toys in the front garden. They park behind a recent model mid-sized car, nice but not showy, as two small children run out to greet them, followed by a man instantly recognisable as a relative of Sergio's.

"Uncle Sergio!" the two children chant in unison, they run up for a hug as the exit the car. Esteban feels his heart swell as he watches Sergio hug and play with his niece and nephew. Being able to adopt is one of the benefits of registering their bond, it's a very efficient system, any child who doesn't have parents or whose parents can't look after them can be adopted by a registered couple.

Esteban's shaken out of his thoughts by Sergio's niece asking, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Esteban," Sergio says, as the two children run up to hug Esteban.

"I'm Rosa, and this is Tonio," Rosa says, "Are you Uncle Sergio's soulmate?"

"Rosa, it's not polite to ask people that," Antonio says before introducing himself.

They're ushered inside and offered coffee, the kids follow Esteban with fascination. When he sits down they both find a way to sit next to him, leaving Sergio to sit across from them on the chair.

"So… how did you meet?" Antonio asks.

Esteban looks at Sergio with a smile and says, "It's your turn to tell the story." Sergio laughs and tells his brother everything, he nods and makes little noises to show that he's listening but apart from that he doesn't say a word. When Sergio's finished talking, Esteban expects his brother to ask questions but instead he gives Sergio a hug.

"I'm just so glad that you're happy," Antonio says, "and whatever you two choose to do you'll always be my baby brother."

"I wish mum and dad were this understanding," Sergio says.

"I'll talk to them, you know they don't mean to hurt you, they're just stuck in their ways."

The rest of the conversation is much less tense, Esteban talking about his job and his family. Dinner feels like how family should be, everyone gathered around the table all chatting away, happy to spend time in each other's company. Antonio offers them the spare room and they accept.

It's a blur of days out with the kids, visiting distant relatives and Sergio showing Esteban all the old places that he used to go to as a kid. On the last morning as they're packing up there's a knock at the door and Antonio calls for them to come through. Their parents are standing there, and Esteban instinctively reaches out to hold Sergio's hand, sensing that he needs the reassurance.

There's a long silence, but then his dad speaks, "No matter what you decide, we love you."

"It's just that making our bond official was the happiest day of my life." His mum says, and his dad nods in agreement.

"Knowing that someone cares for you enough to tell the whole world that they're happy to spend the rest of their life with you, rather than feeling like they have to, is the best feeling in the world." They hug and Sergio feels tears forming in his eyes, he rushes in to hug them and his soul feels light with relief.

"Finish packing and we'll all come with you to the airport," Antonio says, "You'll get a chance to get to know Esteban a little bit before he leaves."

The ride to the airport doesn't take long but at least they get to leave on good terms with everyone, leave all the anger behind.

*****

"I told you so," Nico's Mum, Eva, says.

Paul can't bear to hear her saying how she knew that Nico would find his soulmate, and worse still, trying to get Paul on her side. He hates that Eva would use him against Nico, he's clearly upset and stressed but she doesn't notice, she can't see how much she's annoying him.

Nico's just shovelling food in, hoping that if his mouth is always full he'll not have to answer any questions.

"Aren't you happy about this?" Eva asks Paul.

"Um…" Just the fact that he paused has Nico glaring at him, he's on his feet and dragging Paul out of the restaurant towards the toilets.

Once they're away from everyone Nico asks, "Don't you want this anymore?"

"I do, but sometimes I feel like I only want it because society says it's what we should do." Paul sighs and reaches out to hug Nico but he backs away. "I don't care if we're married or not. All I know is that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I would be so proud to have you as my husband," Nico says, there are tears forming in his eyes and he allows Paul to hug him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I would be honoured to be your husband."

"So you still want to do this?"

"Yes. As long as you're happy to hold my hand through it all." Their lips meet and it's a comforting kiss, that shows how familiar they are with each other and it says more than words ever could.

*****

It's the day before the wedding, Sergio and Esteban are meeting Nico and Paul for breakfast. Esteban laughs when he sees the place that they've chosen, all-you-can-eat pancakes.

"How's your mum?" Esteban asks, flinching as he says it.

Nico groans and Paul dives in to give him a hug, even though both of them look stressed, they still look happy together, taking comfort in the other.

"If you're going to do this, elope," Paul jokes, but when he sees the look on Sergio's face he knows that they've decided to do it.

"Congratulations," Nico says, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We were going to tell you after you were married," Esteban says, although he can see that Nico and Paul both look relieved to be talking about something other than their upcoming wedding.

"Although eloping does seem like a good idea," Sergio says, "And we are in Vegas."

Sergio and Esteban stare at each other for a long time, it appears that they are communicating using telepathy but they just know each other that well that every facial expression speaks volumes.

"You could do it this afternoon," Nico says, "And we could be your witnesses."

Esteban's smile turns into a grin as Sergio nods, there's squeals and hugs, and for the first time in a long while Paul feels happy.

"Let me just get a few more pancakes and then we'll go," Nico says, heading back towards the huge array of food laid out in the centre of the restaurant. Esteban rolls his eyes and Paul just shrugs, he knows that a hungry, grumpy Nico is the last thing that anyone wants to deal with.

It takes a couple of hours to get a licence from the courthouse but then they're heading to a little chapel at the end of the strip. It's small and quiet, a business-like older lady performing the ceremonies.

As they follow her into the hall, Sergio freezes. "We don't have to do this," Esteban says, his voice low and soothing.

"We don't have any rings."

Esteban pulls out his wallet and rummages round in the little hidden compartment, the one that's no use for things that you use regularly, and pulls out two silver rings, plain yet beautiful as Sergio watches in amazement.

"I've wanted to do this for a while." Esteban kisses Sergio softly and they wander into the hall together, Nico and Paul trailing behind them.

The ceremony is short but sweet and afterwards they all head for cocktails at a fancy hotel, watching the water and lights dance to music as they chat and laugh. Messages come flooding in from loved ones, and although some are a little sad they couldn't be there, everyone comments on how happy they look. Even Sergio's parents manage to find some kind words, wishing them a long and happy future together.

*****

Paul's spent the whole morning trying to get everything ready, he's cursing himself for leaving things until now but it's all been so tiring. He just wants it all to be over.

When he arrives at the chapel everyone's gathered there but no-one looks happy, it look like they're dressed for a funeral, apart from the one cousin wearing what looks like a wedding gown, to someone else's wedding. His brain goes onto autopilot, zombie Paul takes over, the guy that smiles even when he's sad or angry, that makes small talk even though he finds it awkward and stilted, and who tells people he's fine, when nothing could be further from the truth.

The wedding is a blur, he can't remember what he said, although the words aren't important, all that matters is Nico is holding his hand, standing beside him.

Afterwards there's food and it feels like Paul's sitting inside himself, looking out, he's telling himself that he's almost there, it's almost over. The cake at least brings a smile to his face, they'd picked it together and he knows how much Nico loves cake.

That evening he's so exhausted but he tries his best to please Nico, before curling up beside him, falling into a deep sleep, the months of stress all lifted.

The next morning Paul wakes and ends up watching Nico sleep, the wedding itself may have been a nightmare but he's so happy to have Nico as his husband, excited to have the rest of their lives together. And that's the most important thing.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
